harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Godric's Hollow
Godric's Hollow is a village in the West Country of England. It is a small community, which centers on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets are lined with quaint cottages. According to A History of Magic, the graveyard was rumoured to be haunted. History In 1689, witches and wizards went into hiding on account of the signature of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. The town was renamed Godric's Hollow in presumed honour of the famous Hogwarts founder who once lived there. It was one of many small communities of magical people and was home to many famous residents. Residents Godric's Hollow is one of the places where magical families have come to live alongside Muggles. Over the centuries, it has been home to many wizards and witches of note, including Godric Gryffindor, who was born there, and Bowman Wright who forged the first Golden Snitch there in the Middle Ages. Others who called the village home were the Dumbledore family, the family of James and Lily Potter, and Bathilda Bagshot. Ignotus Peverell, pure-blood ancestor of Harry Potter, was born and subsequently buried at Godric's Hollow. Events in Godric's Hollow in 1981.]] In 1899, a three-way duel broke out between Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, and Aberforth Dumbledore. Ariana Dumbledore, aged about 14 at the time, tried to help but did not know what she was doing and was inadvertently killed. On 31 October, 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort in their home in Godric's Hollow, at which time Voldemort lost his powers and physical form when he tried to kill the couple's infant son, Harry, due to Lily's sacrifice. James and Lily's bodies were laid to rest in the Godric's Hollow graveyard. Their tombstone reads, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." It is very likely that whomever arranged the Potter's funeral chose this line directly from the King James Bible 1 Corinthians 15:25-26 '25'For he must reign, till he hath put all enemies under his feet. '26'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. A statue was later erected in the village square in memory of the Potter family. From a distance, it appears as an obelisk carved with names, but transforms into a statue of the Potters when a wizard or witch gets closer to it. .]] Harry Potter and Hermione Granger visited Godric's Hollow in 1997 to find Bathilda Bagshot, in the hope that she had Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which they needed to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. While there, Harry visited both his parents' graves and their former home, which, according to the sign that had been set in the ground outside of the house, had been preserved in "its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family." This sign had been graffitied over the years with names and messages of support for Harry. The house, like the statue, had been made invisible to Muggles. During the same visit, they were attacked by Nagini, disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. Lord Voldemort had previously killed Bathilda and used Dark Magic to conceal Nagini within her corpse. She could not speak, however, except in Parseltongue and communicated mainly through gesturing. After Nagini lured Harry away from Hermione and verified his identi ty, she telepathically contacted Voldemort, who told her to hold him. However, Hermione intervened, blasting the snake away and Disapparating with Harry just as Voldemort arrived. During the struggle, Harry's wand was inadvertently broken by Hermione's miscast curse. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' es:Valle de Godric fr:Godric's Hollow fi:Godrickin notko Category:Cities and towns